


The Visit

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John Watson meets Uncle Rudi. And it's a bit not good...





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Family Visit / “Did You Bring Your Gun?”

“So glad THAT’S over.” Sherlock sighed loudly.

Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Violet and Siger walked back to the family home after Christmas service.

“At least the vicar kept it to an hour this year. Last year it seemed as though his homily dragged on _forever_.” Mycroft concurred.

“Boys stop it!” Mrs. Holmes admonished playfully.

“Yes, stop.” Sherlock said seriously and held up a hand, looking at the ground as they entered the gate.

“We have company.” Mycroft picked-up on what Sherlock saw.

It had not snowed when they left, there were no footprints of their leaving the domicile. Now there were foot prints leading to the house, but not on the main path that one would walk.

“Someone walked along the edges. Tried to camouflage it?” John pointed to the edges where fallen snow had filled in the footprints, but not enough. They slowly walked up the path. Mycroft immediately moved to walk with his parents. Sherlock took the lead, John protected the rear.

“Who would come here unannounced?” Siger’s eyes narrowed on the path.

“Two women in heels, by looks of it.” Sherlock’s eyes scanned the grounds carefully, then groaned loudly in realization.

“What?” John asked, as Mycroft looked at the ground, and then groaned as well.

A piercing shriek, followed by shrieking laughter came from inside the home, made both parents groan in turn. Siger pinched the bridge of his nose very much as both sons were doing.

“Oh, let’s get this over with.” Violet marched forward.

John looked around at the four Holmes in bewilderment, somehow he knew the cause of their joined distress was going to be a bit not good…

“John…?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“Did you bring your…?” a shot fired from inside the house answered the unfinished question.

“It was LOCKED UP!” John yelled as they ran the rest of the way.

“So was the house.” Sherlock pointed out, needing his keys to enter.

The five entered to see two women well past retirement age, running in their unmentionables, one pursued the other. The woman being pursued, her hair in a shocking magenta pixie cut, wore a lacy blue lingerie set with color-coordinated stockings and garter under a sheer peignoir was the one who shrieked with laughter. The one that brandished the gun wore a pink thong and garter set with a black bra, stockings and marabou feather slippers, stopped short at their arrival with a defiant flip of blond locks over the shoulder.

“Victoria Renee Vernet, father would be aghast were he alive! What is the matter with you?”  Violet grabbed her older sister by the arm, pulling her away from the melee she knew was about to happen.

Sherlock simultaneously stalked over and removed the gun from amused fingers. He passed it to John whose jaw dropped in stunned realization as an enraged Siger Holmes bellowed.

“RUDOLPH ALOYSIUS EVERETT HOLMES! YOU TAKE OFF MY WIFE’S BRASSIERE RIGHT NOW!”

And that was how John Watson met Uncle Rudi and Aunt Vicki.


End file.
